Vampire chills and thrills
by rosebud171
Summary: Happy Halloween


Vampire chill & thrills

Okay pep's here's a special TDI story for ya it's a Gwen and Trent story, honesty I liked it when Gwen & Trent were a couple, I'm not to crazy about the Duncan & Gwen thing. No offense DXG fan's. Anyway's enjoy.

"It was Halloween night and Trent was on his way to Geoff's Halloween, he was dressed up as Dracula plus it was a full moon and Trent was acting weird.

"What's wrong with me"? Trent asked himself. "I feel so weird like a vampire I can see in the dark perfectly, what's up with that"? He asked. Saddle there was a white light that came from him there was a transformation his skin turned pale and cold like snow plus his eyes went from green to a honey tone.

"I'm so thirsty need blood, most suck blood". He said. "I'll find who ever I run into to and bite them". He said then instantly run off fast as lighting. "Perfect I just found my first victim Gwen, I'll be gentle on her beautiful gothic neck" He said licking his lip's. Gwen was also heading to Geoff's party she dressed as a vampire princess she had a long black spider dress, with a spiky colller with her usual heavy metal make up. Gwen was walking when she heard something from behind the bush.

"What was that"? She asked. "Whatever". Gwen said then continued walking. Trent walked up behind her and with two cold finger's taped her on the shoulder. "Hi Gwen". Trent said. "Hey Trent nice costume your Dracula"? Gwen asked. "Of course I ran out of costume idea's and you look so sexy are you a vampire princess"? Trent asked. "Yep got it at Sprit Halloween". Gwen said. "Love it, I really like that spiked collar around your silk smooth precious neck". He said almost touching Gwen's neck. "Ah why is your finger cold? She asked. "You sick or something"? Gwen asked." No it's just a cold night and you give me chill's". Trent said. Gwen just giggled at that.

"Your neck look's tasty almost good enough to eat". Trent said shirking at Gwen's neck. "Why are you looking at my neck like that"? Gwen asked. "Like what babe"? Trent asked acting innocent. "It's look's like your getting ready to take a bite of it". Gwen said. Trent's eye's then stared to glow neon green witch made Gwen a little nervous.

"Trent you okay?" "You're scaring me". Gwen asked then stared backing away. "Gwen come here I wouldn't hurt you". Trent said then putting his finger under her chin. "Gwen look me in the eyes, don't be scared I'll be gentle". Trent said then grew fangs and stared to move down her neck. "Mmmm so beautiful and rich". Trent said then taking a bite out of Gwen's neck. Gwen screamed then got quiet.

10 minutes later

"Wake up Gwen". Trent said holding her in his arms. "Trent I'm so thirsty". Gwen said. "I know sweetie but Geoff's party's has a lot of people with blood". Trent said. "Mmm can we go hot stuff"? Gwen asked. "Of courssse". Trent said whispering in her ear. They headed off to the Halloween party.

"Gwen Trent glad you can make it dude's". Geoff said. Geoff was dressed as a zombie. "Thank's Geoff". Trent said. "Hey Gwen". Leshawna greeted, she was dressed as a cheetah". "Glad you came girl, nice costume." Leshawna said. "Thank's you look good in cheetah skin". Gwen said. "Thank's girl want anything to drink"? Leshawna asked. "Yeah but not soda or water something long and mouth watering". Gwen said licking lips. "Can I talk to you alone somewhere"? Gwen asked. "Sure how bout in this room"? Leshawna asked. "That would be great thank you". Gwen said then walking in with Leshawna. "So what did you wanna ask me girl, you can tell Shawnie anything"? Leshawna said. "Be honest do you think I'm a slut"? Gwen asked. Leshawna was surprised by that question. "No don't ever say that but why do you ask"? Leshawna asked. "Well ever since TDA & TDWT people have been treating me weird". Gwen said. "Don't worry about them they're asshole's who can't say anything nice". Leshawna said. "Thank you so much I have to ask you something it's very important". Gwen said looking at Leshawna's neck. "What is girl"? Leshawna asked. "I need blood". Gwen whispered. "Good one but vampire's aren't real". Leshawna said. "Come here I need to show you something". Gwen said putting her hand on Leshawna's neck. "Your hand's really cold". Leshawna said feeling a chill down her back. "Leshawna look in my eyes and relax". Gwen said growing fangs. "Gwen what are you talking"? Leshawna asked.

"Relax your mind and eyes just hold still". Gwen said as her fang's staring moving down her neck. "Mmmm you smell really good". Gwen said then bit Leshawna's neck.

10 Minutes later

"How do ya feel"? Gwen asked. "Really good". Leshawna said shirking at her. "You know baby girl I can get hard on your neck like a cat clawing someone's leg". "I like to see you try" Gwen said shirking. "Well here goes". Leshawna said then jumped on her. "I warned ya girl". Leshawna said shirking. "Relax baby". She said then took a bite of Gwen's neck. "Mmmm". Gwen moaned. Later Harold dressed as Luke Skywalker was looking for Leshawna, he noticed that Trent and Gwen have been acting really weird. "Wonder where Leshawna is". "Hey Geoff you seen Leshawna"? Harold asked. "No". Geoff said. "That's funny I've noticed Trent hasn't been in the light a lot, is he a"? Harold asked himself. "No that's stupid vampire's aren't real". He said.

"Hey Harold baby". Leshawna said. "Uh hey Leshawna I was looking for you". Harold said blushing a bit. "Awww how sweet little Harold was worried about me". Leshawna said shirking at him. "Yeah and I uh um". Harold said trying to say something; he couldn't help but look at Leshawna's sexy cheetah costume and blush like madness. "Leshawna don't look at me like I'm crazy but are you a vampire"? Harold asked. "Why do you ask hon"? Leshawna asked. "Well you almost pale and your eyes have a different shade". Harold said. "I just wanna bite of you baby hold still". Leshawna said licking her lips and ready lip on him. "I was right Leshawna listen you're not yourself". Harold said trying to back away. "Don't be scared string bean I'll be gentle". Leshawna said. Then Leshawna felt tried and week and stared to change. "Leshawna you all right"? "I feel so week and tried, I feel like I'm gonna barf". Leshawna said then throwing up. "Hey Leshawna your changing back to human". Harold said. "Your right candy apple". Leshawna said feeling a lot better. "I read this before when a vampire bites a victim the victim becomes one of them but it where's off". Harold said. (Okay I'm doing the vampire thing my way please don't start a riot) "I don't know what kind of book you've been reading probably Twilight". Leshawna said. "No it's not Twilight it's a story I made up in middle school". Harold said. "Okay then well what happens next"? Leshawna asked." We wait until its Gwen time to change back". Harold said. "When does that happen"? Leshawna asked. "In one hour". Harold said. "That's just great". Leshawna said.

1 hour later

"Ah why does my head hurt really badly, oh it hurt's like nut's". Gwen said putting her hand on her head. "Something wrong sexy"? Trent asked. "My head just hurt's really badly". Gwen said. "Any thing I can do to help"? Trent asked. "No just need some time in the bath room is all". Gwen said. "You sure"? He asked. "Yeah am sure". Gwen said. "Okay then". Trent. "What's wrong with me"? Gwen asked herself. "I feel like a human again". Gwen said. "That's because you're changing back into a human". Harold said from before. "I don't remember reading that in Dracula". Gwen said shaking a bit." It's a story Harold made up in middle school baby girl". Leshawna said. "Oooh aw my head, I feel like sooo week". Gwen said. "Gwen calm down you'll be fine I promise just relax". Leshawna trying to calm her down. "Harold please tells me that Gwen will be alright". Leshawna said worried as hell. "Don't worry she'll be fine and so will Trent when he changes back"? Harold said. "Oh thank God, Gwen honeys you okay"? Leshawna asked. "Yeah I am now". Gwen said getting up. "Good you nearly had me worried there girl". Leshawna said.

"Will Trent be alright"? Gwen asked. "Don't worry he'll be fine I promise". Harold said. "Hope your right". Gwen said. "Ah my stomach really hurt's it's feel's like's gonna burst, God it really hurt's". Trent said then turning back to normal. "Trent you okay, please say yes". Gwen said hoping he would be okay. "Yeah I am now and I don't wanna drink blood anymore". Trent said. "Good to know". Leshawna said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone I'm really sorry". Trent said. "It's okay I know you didn't mean it". Gwen said."Hey ya'll the party's still going on and there's a slow song". Gwen just blushed at that. They were dancing and eating lots of candy. "You Harold who knew you were such a hero". Leshawna said. "Well uh anything for the lady I love". He said.

"String bean you got some chocolate on your cheek...right there". Leshawna said then kissed him on the cheek. "Is it gone"? Harold asked."Yep". Leshawna said. "Trent"? Gwen asked. "Yeah babe"? Trent asked. "I really love you but the Trent fan girl's it's-". Gwen said but gets cut off." Don't worry about them I only have eyes for you, you know I haven't try those sugar lip's of yours mind if I suck your lip's"? Trent said talking like Dracula. "Yes you can you sexy vampire". Gwen said then kissed him.

"Happy Halloween". They both said then continued kissing.

Awwww wasn't that sweet? This is for the TXG lover's, Happy Halloween home dogs, gut's lot's of candy and have fun. Peace :)


End file.
